A Different Kind of Christmas
by Naima Wolf
Summary: IT'S CHRISTMASS! HO HO HO! XXDD!


**A different Kind of Christmas**

**By: **Scarlet Wings Angel.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, just want to bully the characters.

**Summary: **IT'S CHRISTMAS! HO HO HO!! XXDD!!!

**A/N:** _I was in a writer block in both of my stories and since it's Christmas, this idea popped in my brain and it wouldn't go until I jot it down on paper. It sort of carries on from my previous one shot 'Just Another Birthday?" So, make sure you read it. Enjoy!_

-

-

-

The chilly winter enchanted the feeling that an important event was coming to Alice Academy. Students in class B chatted endlessly as they spoke of the plans they had for Christmas. Yes, it was Christmas. A certain brunette couldn't hold her excitement and she nearly jumped her way to wards her class.

The class room banged open and she greeted everyone. Most of them greeted back and she was satisfied with it. Mikan walked to wards her usual seat and turned to her best friend, who was typing endlessly in to a computer-like machine. "Hotaru, Christmas is so close, what are you planning to do?"

"Nothing."

"OK, then you're coming with me," said Mikan. "First we gonna go central town and we'll by Howalons and we'll take pictures. See, this camera?"

Hotaru, merely glanced at it.

"Grandpa sent it to me for a Christmas present!" Mikan raised the camera for Hotaru to see it. "If I take pictures..." Mikan clicked the camera and took a picture of Hotaru. "The picture comes out automatically! Isn't that amazing!"

Hotaru looked at her friend with a pity expression, Mikan sure has a lot to learn.

"Polka-dots, will you stop, you're annoying me," warned a familiar voice behind her.

Mikan's mood was altered slightly and she turned around, "hey, Natsume, aren't you excited about Christmas?"

Natsume let out a heated breath and ignored her.

_God!_ thought Mikan. _He's still angry about the present I gave him for his birthday, can't he forget about it, it's been a month!_ "Natsume, if this is about the present, I apologized for mill-"

"Shut up," growled Natsume. "Don't ever, ever mention it again. Or I'll burn you."

Annoyance married Mikan's expression, "It wasn't my fault. I told you not to open it in public."

"Just shut up," snapped Natsume.

There was silence for two seconds.

"So, did you wear it?"

Natsume's face picked up a blush and he stared at Mikan, "_wear it_?" he yelled. "are you insane, in addition to an idiot?"

"No."

"What kind of an idiot buys someone a-..." he paused and lowered his voice, "_polka-dotted boxers_? I always thought your brain was damaged, but never knew it was that extent."

"What did you do to it then?"

"I burned it, what did you expect?"

Mikan gasped, "You-you bu-burned it?" she strutted in shock. "How could you? It cost me two weeks' worth of pocket money."

"Ha, I never asked you for a present," stated Natsume.

Mikan's face fell and she looked at Natsume angrily, "I thought you gonna like it! I mean, you always call me polka-dots and plus, it was Hotaru's idea."

"Heh, it certainly was worth the money," commented Hotaru, smiling evilly.

That was true. Somehow, Hotaru was there when Natsume raised the hideous present he received from Mikan for the world to see. So, Hotaru being Hotaru, began taking pictures and of their kisses. She was planning to sell the pictures to the rest of the academy. However, Natsume paid her an amount of money that would satisfy her for a year, so Hotaru canceled her plans.

Mr. Narumi clapped his hands to gain his students attention. "OK class, merry Christmas to you all and since tomorrow is Christmas eve, we will be having a party. So, everyone must attend with their nice costume."

The class cheered happily.

_Wow_, thought Mikan. _A party? I can't wait!_

"Oh sorry," interrupted Narumi again. "I forgot to mention that everyone must attend with their dates."

_Eh?! _screamed Mikan in her head. _A date??!!_

-

-

-

The next morning, Mikan was happily wrapping the presents she was preparing to give to her class mates and people she knew on Christmas day. After she finished wrapping them she went outside for a stroll. She skipped happily on the snow to wards the direction of the forest. She wanted to ask Natsume but smiled wryly knowing Natsume's reaction.

However, from the the way he kissed her on his birthday, he must like her. Even a little bit. Although a lot of students asked her to be her date, she refused them politely telling them that she already had one, although it wasn't slightly tru-

Voices broke Mikan's train of thought and she automatically hid behind a tree. She listened to the voices that were slightly familiar to her.

"Now, Black Cat, you're going to the mission and that's an order."

"Not this one, I can't," yelled another voice. Mikan's eyes widened, realizing that the voice belonged to Natsume. "I'll make it up for this mission ten times more, but later."

"No, you're going to this one and that's final," sneered Persona with a cold voice.

Mikan heard a set of footsteps, that belonged to a person, leaving. She peeped at them and found Natsume cursing loudly and after a while he walked away.

Mikan came out from her hiding place, annoyance apparent in her face. How could Natsume be sent to a mission on Christmas. Now, she was definitely dateless and by now, everyone has a date. She walked back to the academy and she stopped suddenly. How can she be so selfish? Here she is sulking about being dateless, while Natsume won't even get a chance to go to the party.

So, Mikan decided not go to the party but instead she'll wait for Natsume to come back from the mission, even if it'll take all night.

-

-

-

The party started and a lot of students streamed inside with their dates. Somehow, Ruka and Hotaru ended up as a date and they walked to wards a table and sat down, each one of them sipping their drink quietly.

"Where's Mikan?" asked Ruka, trying to make a conversation.

"She said she didn't want to go," replied Hotaru in boredom.

"Oh, I thought she was looking forward to it."

"I don't know what that idiot is up to," Hotaru sipped her drink and looked at Ruka, who was wearing a dark blue tuxedo, which looked good on him. "What about Hyuuga?"

"He's busy," replied Ruka and glanced at Hotaru's appearance. She was wearing a black cocktail dress that matched her head. Her make up wasn't too much like the other girls and her hair was like it always was. She looked natural and pretty from Ruka's point of view. "You look nice, by the way?"

Hotaru looked at Ruka and narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you flirting with me?"

"N-no!"

"Cause if you are, your dead," threatened Hotaru. "Consider your self lucky that I didn't brink my BAKA-gun. I only agreed to go with you because I felt sorry for you, get that?"

Ruka was taken back by the sudden outburst and he managed to say, "...yeah."

A slow song came up and Hotaru said out of the blue, "Wanna dance?"

Ruka hesitated slightly. "yeah..."

He took her hand and guided her to the dance floor.

_She is so unpredictable_, thought Ruka.

-

-

-

Mikan's eyelids were threatening to fall close but she maintained her strength. She waited out here in the cold for more than an hour and Natsume haden't showed up yet. Luckily she had the camera with her and she took different pictures of the snow-coated places that surrounded the academy. She even tried to make a snowman, but couldn't carry on because her fingers froze completely.

Suddenly Mikan heard a thud and she looked up at it's direction. She stood up and watched a figure walked to wards her. Mikan gasped when she realized it was Natsume.

Natsume lumped slowly, all the while cursing at the pain that keep on shotting up through his leg. He winced thinking that his arm was no better. He suddenly, heard rapid footsteps that approached him. He looked up and couldn't hide the surprise that rose in his face when he found out it was Mikan. But he could hide the fact that he felt a little happier.

"Natsume..." uttered Mikan when she reached him.

"Polka, what are you doing here?" Mikan couldn't help but notice the slight breathless in his voice.

"I...I...oh my God, you're bleeding," exclaimed Mikan. "Let me help you."

She stepped to wards him and tried to lend him a hand, but with no warning, Natsume pushed her away from him and glared at her.

"Stay away from me, Polka-dots," warned Natsume.

"No," refused Mikan stubbornly. "You need help."

She forcedly wrapped an arm around his back and used her other hand on his chest to steady him ."That stupid Persona..."muttered Mikan to herself. "Making you go in missions on Christmas."

Natsume looked down on her in surprise and smirked. He draped an arm on her shoulders and they both walked to wards his room.

When they reached Natsume's room, she placed him gently on the bed and Natsume hissed in pain. Mikan looked at him with a concern expression. She didn't know what to do. "Natsume..." started Mikan. "shall I get a nurse...?"

"No."

Mikan's worry increased, "what can I do, then?"

"There's a first aid box in the kitchen," said Natsume. "Get it."

Mikan went straight to the kitchen, she rummaged through the cupboards and drawers and although it took her a while, she found it. She went back to Natsume's bedroom and surprisingly found him seated on his bed shirtless. She walked to wards him, carefully not let her eyes wonder around...

-

-

-

After Mikan finished dressing his wounds, she took the rest of the stuff and took it to the kitchen. Mikan came back to find Natsume in his pajamas already and he was struggling with his buttons on his shirt. She walked up to him and helped him with his buttons. A small smile appeared in her face while she was doing it. After she finished, she looked up only to find Natsume staring at her with a weird expression. Mikan was taken back and she unwillingly stared back.

"Polka-dots..." said Natsume softly. "Don't think you can take advantage of me because I'm injured."

Mikan blinked at him and thought about what he said. Then after a while she realized with a squeal, "Baja, who would take advantage of someone like you?"

Natsume smirked and laid on his bed. Mikan followed him, then she pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed.

Natsume glanced at her briefly, "what?"

"Nothing."

"Why aren't you at the party?"

"I want to stay here."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to leave you alone."

"Don't," said Natsume in a threatening voice. "Don't pity me or I'll burn you."

"I'm not," said Mikan defensively.

Natsume smirked, "is it because you're dateless?"

"No, actually a lot of them asked me to be their date, but I refused."

"Why is that?"

"Because I wanted to go with you, but since you're injured I want to stay here. With you."

Mikan spoke in such voice, Natsume had to fully look at her. He sat up and leaned to wards her. Mikan held her breath and closed her eyes waiting for the kiss. Moments passed by, but nothing happened. Mikan opened her eyes and found Natsume back on his bed. She pouted and scowled at him. Natsume smiled, he actually smiled and his smile was so cute.

But he tricked her.

Mikan smiled slowly and muttered, "idiot."

"You want me to kiss you, right?" asked Natsume smirking.

Mikan noticed that he was pulling an object from underneath his pillow, but she didn't pay an attention. She didn't answer either.

"Why don't you?"

"Wh-what?" strutted Mikan.

"Kiss me."

Mikan's eyes widened as she stared at Natsume. For a long seconds she didn't do anything and Natsume was waiting expectingly for her to kiss him. Mikan gulped soundly and cleared her throat. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, while she was leaning over him.

_Click_.

Mikan froze and her eyes shot open. She noticed that Natsume was holding his mobile phone to her face and he turned his phone around to show her the picture he took of her. In short, she looked horrible. With her squinting eyes and puckering lips, she looked like a gold fish.

"Natsume!" yelled Mikan in anger. She reached her hands for the phone but Natsume windrowed his hand away from Mikan's reach. "Delete it, Natsume, you have to delete it."

"No," objected Natsume. "I'll make as my wall paper."

Mikan let out a shriek and tried to reach for the phone again. "No, you can't do that, Nat-"

She couldn't finish her sentence because her mouth was sealed by Natsume's warm lips. Mikan wiggled around slightly trying to break free but Natsume held her in a firm grip. After a while, Mikan relaxed and gave in to the kiss. Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She parted her lips and Natsume deepened the kiss. His uninjured arm was around Mikan's waist pulling her closer.

After a while, Natsume broke the kiss and smiled at Mikan's blissed expression. "Merry Christmas, Mikan."

Mikan opened her eyes and she looked at her watch; it was six minutes past midnight. It was Christmas. She looked at Natsume and replied back happily, "merry Christmas."

-

-

-

Mikan opened her eyes and raised her head; she realized that she fell asleep on Natsume's chest. Mikan smiled at Natsume's content expression while he was asleep. It was cute. She checked her watch and it was 03:36. Mikan stood up and kissed Natsume's forehead.

Yawning and stretching, Mikan walked to wards the door. She halted in stop and turned her head to Natsume's closet. A polka-dotted fabric caught her eyes. She walked to wards it and pulled it out of the drawer. She gasped loudly when she realized it was the polka-dotted boxers she gave Natsume for his birthday present.

"He didn't burn it," she whispered to her self, smiling broadly. "He didn't burn it, that idiot."

Suddenly an idea popped in her brain and she smiled evilly. She tip-toed back to wards Natsume's sleeping form and gently she put the polka-dotted boxer on Natsume. It looked like he was wearing it over his pajamas

Quickly, Mikan placed her hands over her mouth before she could burst out laughing. It was hilarious.

Natsume is going to kill her for this.

She got hold of the camera that was hanging over her neck and took some pictures. She giggled quietly waiting patiently for the pictures to come out. She kept some for her self and placed on the table beside the bed. Mikan also wrote a note.

_Merry Christmas_

_You sure do look cute in those boxers, I think you should wear them often._

_Mikan_

Mikan placed the note by the picture and left the room stifling her laugh.

_Payback is good!_

-

-

-

The next morning, a scream could be heard miles away from the academy. "MIKAN, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

-

-

-

**A/N: **_Revenge is sweet! Go Mikan!!!_

_Well, not quite a happy ending, is it?_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, this fic is my present to you. Now, what do I want for present...?_

_REVIEWS!!!_

_LOOL, sorry I'm quite hyper today O.o _

_Tell me what you think, though._

_**DON'T FORGET TO ATTEMPT THE POLL IN MY PROFILE!!!!**_


End file.
